The Mentalist
by gtuil
Summary: The team go to Colorado to stop a telekinetic from destroying a school and in the process find new help in someone they are questioning  A/N: need to know what you think of my characters so please R
1. Chapter 1:Strange Happenings

**A/N:**Okay this is my first fan fic, and I want to say just incase there might be some OC from characters, **Spoilers:** this takes place after For the Team you have been warned, **Request:** I would like to know what you think of the characters created by me, (Brett Stanser and Ian Walker) because I have some plans for them in future stories and need to know what you think about them, thank you

The Mentalist

Palmer High School Colorado Springs, Colorado

"Another day another dollar" this is what Brett Stanser was thinking while listening to the usual talk about how to be a good student and what to school rules are, and this doesn't bother Brett, but why, why do they have to have this discussion first period when everyone is tired. Brett arches his head back to yawn and sees the weirdest thing, this captivated him so much he didn't realize what was happening till it happened.

The Warehouse Someplace in South Dakota

Pete and Myka were just getting in to the warehouse, Artie call telling them they had and assignment, Artie was sitting at the computer his mind completely on the screen,

"So what is the assignment, where are we going, New York, Chicago, Italy, Paris," Pete asks while rubbing his hands together, expecting something exciting

"Nope, you are going to Colorado Springs, Colorado specifically Palmer High School."

"Oh well that is nice something easy this time I hope" Pete says with a defeated look

"Uh so what are we looking for" Myka asks

"Here come look at this," Artie replies

Coming closer the trio looks at video of the auditorium, students are looking at the stage listening to some lecture, judging by the screen it is some rules lecture

"so what is so weird about some lecture in a school" Pete states

"give it a second"

Suddenly a giant speaker falls from the ceiling and nearly crashes on some students luckily no one seems to have been hurt.

"so a speaker fell what is the problem" Pete states

"look really close at the speaker before it falls"

Artie zooms in on the picture and as Pete and Myka are staring at the screen they notice the bolts are turning on their own

"wait what are you saying we are looking for some sort of object moving artifact" Myka says with a small puzzled look on her face

" Or and artifact that grants the user telekinesis, you two need to get down there right now and stop who ever is using it, it seems a few students were looking at the speaker so try them first okay"

"alright on it" Myka states while the two of them are heading out the door

"Oh and Pete be more careful this time okay" Artie says with a worried look on his face

"don't worry I won't touch anything this time I swear"

"Fine but Myka keep and extra eye on him anyway"

"Will do"

Palmer High School, The next day

"I cannot believe that they are still making us go to school especially after what happened in the auditorium" Brett complains to his best friend Ian Walker

"yea what do you think caused that?"

"well did you see how the thing fell. teachers are claiming that the bolts in the speaker snapped, but that is not what happened."

"no but the rumors going around say that the bolts were turning on their own and that can't happen...can they?"

"No but unless jets were flying by that is the best explanation, unless someone is telekinetic and is trying to showoff."

"that could be, you know and maybe this is a test of that and they plan on moving to much bigger things, who knows maybe they plan on taking over the world."

"yea okay, like that is going to happen, seriously dude stop reading those comics so much, I think they are poisoning your mind."


	2. Chapter 2:Questions

**A/N:** I need you guys to review this story, and tell me how the made up characters are. I will return the favor and review your stories, so please let me know how you feel about this story.

Chapter Two: Questions

"_Brett Stanser come to the principles office please_,"the intercom broadcasted through out the school.

"Well that is me see you later Ian" Brett say walking into the principle's office

"Please wait here for a moment please," the secretary told Brett motioning to a seat by the door.

On the other side of the door the principle is talking to agents Bering and Lattimer

" I just don't see why the secret service is investigating this incident" questions the principle

"We were called in due to the unusual circumstances" Myka responds

" You mean the rumors that the bolts moved on their own that is just a silly rumor, no way that could happen."

" That may be but it is our job to investigate anyway, this will only take a few moments of the students time."

"Okay but try to keep the secret, all we need is students spreading rumors that police are looking into this 'bolt turning on its own'" reaching towards the phone the principle calls his secretary and tells her to let Brett in, the door opens and in walks a students wearing t-shirts with logos and jean shorts he looks to be about 5'9 and is slightly obese,

"Yes sir" says Brett

"These two are from the secret service they are investigating the incident in the auditorium"

"Why does the secret service need to get involved, is the president involved somehow?"

"We would like to know how it happened so we can do our job of protecting the president better," responds Myka

Brett takes a quick look at the two agents, the man looks like a football player and the woman looks like she is smart and works by the books

"Okay well what would you like to know?"

"First off do you know anything about what happened?" Myka asks

"No nothing really it just fell thank god I was on the other side of the auditorium."

"Okay um do you know if any students were doing anything strange before it happened?"

"Uh well I was kind of staring at the speaker and it seems something strange was going on but I think I was the only one looking at it."

"This may seem strange kind of question but have you been experimenting with and strange objects?"

"WHAT" Brett jumped up and the penholder on the principles desk suddenly falls over spilling pens all over the place.

"Brett calm down no one is saying you did it," the principle said while cleaning up his desk.

"Okay then why did the agent ask me that question, they have not proof they are just trying to make me confess to something I didn't do" as Brett is saying this the pencils on the desk levitate just a little, this gets the agents attention

"Okay what are you using to give you telekinesis let us know before you hurt someone" Pete says while pulling out a silver bag and a pair of purple gloves

"You see they now think I am the one and blaming me for the accident," turning to the agents "You can talk to me after you get a warrant or you apologize and talk to me without trying to set me up." Brett storms out making sure to not slam the door but put force behind it, when he leaves the coffee cup on the principles desk suddenly explodes getting coffee everywhere.

"I apologize for that, Brett is normally very quiet and respectful I don't know what got into him." The principle says while cleaning his desk with a napkin he had on his desk.

" That's okay we need to confer with the office now, we will talk to the others later." Myka says

Pete and Myka walk outside and Myka pulls out her Farnsworth and calls Artie

"Did you find it?" Artie responds when he answers

"No but we know who it is, what kind of artifacts can give a person telekinesis?" Myka tells Artie

"I have been looking into that with Claudia she will tell you what we have found." Artie hands the Farnsworth to Claudia

"Hey what's up how is Colorado?" Claudia asks when she gets the Farnsworth

" Okay listen what have you found," Pete says leaning in to hear Claudia

"well one possibility is Joseph Banks Rhine's watch, he dabbled in Telekinesis and ESP, did your guy have a watch?" Claudia asks while typing

"Yes he did that is it, thanks Claudia," Myka shuts the Farnsworth and turns to Pete " he was pretty angry when he left we have to get the watch before he hurts somebody with it."

"Right lets go" Pete states while he and Myka rush into the school.


	3. Chapter 3:Answers

**A/N:** A Short one,this is a connecting chapter for parts 2 and 4

Chapter 3:Answers

Brett just couldn't believe those ignorant cops, how could they just assume that he was responsible for this. All though the things in the principle's desk suddenly falling over that was weird. But he didn't have anything to do with that, walking into the library for his free period Brett scans the room for Ian but he isn't there, he is probably in the commons that's his second favorite hangout, Brett walks away and down the hall towards the commons when he sees the those cops pretty much running towards him.

"okay you know what you guys need to stop stalking me this is really starting getting annoying." Brett tells the two cops, they start approaching more cautiously like they think he will do something, he also notices them still wearing those purple gloves and carrying that sliver bag.

"uh what are you two doing"

"Brett just don't hurt anybody we are here to help" myka tells him with her hands up in that relax kinda of gesture

"THATS IT what do I have to do to get you two off of my back!"

"just let us see your watch for a moment and then we will not bother you again." answers Pete

"fine take it" Brett takes off his watch and throws it at the two cops Myka catches it and puts in the silver bag they both look away...nothing happens

Brett approaches the two and looks inside the bag, it is filled with some kind of purple goop "hey I have some other neat crap on me if you want to ruin those to.

"relax your watch will just need to air out, analog watches are not affected by our neutralizing agent."

"um yay so what exactly are you guys, FBI, CIA, NSA no way are you guys secret service"

"we're in the secret service just not the usual branch" Myka replies

"um okay so what exactly do you guys do"

"we are just investigators"

"okay fine if you don't want to tell that's cool just leave me alone now okay"

"agreed now we have more investigations to do so we will just let you go on with your da-" a sudden earthquake rocks the building interrupting Pete mid sentence

"what was that" Brett says with a shocked look on his face "wait"

"_t__hat could be, you know and maybe this is a test of that and they plan on moving to much bigger things, who knows maybe they plan on taking over the world."_

"That's it" Brett rushes off hoping he is correct and hopping he is not too late.


	4. Chapter 4: Showdown

**A/N:** Chapter 5 will be up in a few days, I need to know what you guys think so I can know how to end this, I plan on making more with my character's so please let me know

Chapter 4: Showdown

"come on how could you do this" Brett thought as he raced down the hall suddenly the alarm rang students filed out like a storm and yet they strangely were all lined up and in single file

"heh good to know that fire drills do work" Brett tries to push his way over to the auditorium back where this all began

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," "LOOK OUT" "RUN" shouts come from the crowd as Brett looks up he sees a pillar fall and block the exit to the street he needs to stop this now or someone will die Brett pushes his way into the auditorium and runs through the exit.

on the other side of the room on the stage was Ian standing there staring into space, obviously in deep concentration Brett approaches Ian wondering how to proceed.

"Ian its your friend Brett uh hows your day so far" yeah no future of negotiator for me

"_you are the one who is in my way, you were talking to the enemy trying to unsurp my power_"

"what are you talking about what is wrong with you" Brett feels a tight grip around his throat like someone was strangling him

"Ian-let-me-down" Brett demands in a raspy voice he is lifted off the ground and held about ten feet up in the air

"_you are trying to overthrow me no one will rule this world but me the world will have peace and I will decide who is evil and who is good._"

"Ian-your-killing-your-best-friend-you-are-no-better-than-the-men-you-swear-you-will" blackness started to enter Brett's vision "this it this is the end" Brett thought one last chance. "kill-to-achieve-world-peace" Brett with his little vision saw him hesitate the grip loosed here was his chance

"Ian its Brett your best friend" the grip let go and Brett fell on to the ground possibly breaking a rib or two

"Brett you need to get out of here I am not myself GO" Ian the real Ian yelled to Brett. Brett knew that any moment that whatever had control on his friend would come back "I will help you at any cost just tell me what are you using to do this, tell me and I will help you." Ian looked at Brett with a desperate look

"my glasses, its my glasses" Ian was looking weaker and weaker like he was losing control and now that Brett thought about it Ian's glasses were different "look you fight for your mind Ian just fight." Brett ran for the exit

"_you agent of evil time for you to die_" the possessed Ian said while making a hand motion that looks like that that Jedi choke hold from star wars however Brett felt nothing and pausing for a moment Brett turned around and looked a Ian

"_what? Get out of my head you weakling,_" Brett thinks "fight Ian fight" "_fine I may not be able to kill directly but I can still kill_" Ian grabs a beam from the lighting rig with his mind and tosses it at Brett, Brett continues to run like crazy for the exit, the beam races towards him dragging along the ground taking the auditorium chairs with it, Brett runs with more speed than he has ever ran before, he is within feet of the exit but looking back he sees that he won't make it Brett leaps with all his might and just makes it through the exit, the small exit blocks the beam thankfully and Brett hears a loud crash as the beam crashes into the walls. As Brett gets up he runs into those two agents of something.

"whats going on?" Pete questions

"Its my friend Ian he got some glasses on, they have been causing this mess he also isn't him self."

"its the artifact if messing with his mind" Myka responds

"I'm sorry the what?"

"its hard to explain, Pete you have the Tesla."

"right here" Pete pulls out the Tesla

"what on earth is that?"

"its a stun gun"

"that doesn't look like one"

"again something hard to explain"

"okay are you guys going in there?"

"its what we do" Pete responds

"look watch out he can throw entire pillars as you can see" Brett states motioning to the beam that nearly crushed him

"will do get out of here we don't want you hurt" Myka asks

"that's my friend in there I am staying so I can help him"

Sigh "okay just don't go in there stay right here"

"fine just don't my friend"

The two agents left and Brett looked inside to see what was happening, they were just inside the room when he attacked them with a support beam from the stage they managed to duck out of the way but Brett knew they wouldn't last long. He had and idea he ran upstairs

Pete and Myka weren't doing so hot they have almost been hit multiple times by that kid on the stage and they were hiding behind a giant pillar, apparently he hasn't gotten enough power to grab onto something that big

"we haven't got time to fool around if he gets anymore powerful we won't stand a chance" Pete tells Myka

"I know do you have a plan"

"only one lets just rush up and hit him with the Tesla"

"well its the best I have too cross our fingers and on three"

"okay"

"one"

"two"

"THREE"

Pete and Myka both jump out from behind the pillar and run forward then the kid drags a pillar the length of the auditorium towards them, there is no way to avoid it Pete and Myka prepare for the worst.

A light shines on Ian blinding him the pillar stops moving barely missing the duo they look up and see Brett on the second floor with the lighting equipment there shining a light in Ian's eyes

"well what are you waiting for go get the glasses."

"_ugh you pitiful simpletons you think a simple light bulb would defeat me, YOU ARE WRONG!_"

CRASH! Brett turns around and sees a small support pillar rushing towards him there was no time to move out of the way the only thing he could do is the drastic turning back towards the stage Brett looks down and climbs onto the railing that is there to protect against a thing like this "this is a little humorous" Brett thought to himself as ready as he is going to be Brett jumps off the second floor just a the pillar crashes into all of the lighting equipment. Brett lands and cracks another two ribs but he thinks he will live getting up Brett sees something he thought was only in video games. Ian is gathering metal and building a suit of armor to surround him.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him played Infamous."

"Brett what on earth is your friend doing." Myka asks him

"um well if my video game knowledge is right that is a suit of armor from the game Infamous."

"any weaknesses"

"yeah can you shoot it a hundred times with a lightning bolt"

"no this thing only has a few shots at max power"

"well then shoot it a few times that might weaken its armor enough to let us get to the glasses and pull them off, that will stop this right?"

"It should."

"_now witness the might of my power. Time to die._"

"DO IT NOW"

Myka shoot at the armor with the Tesla 3 times each time a kink of armor falls off at the 4th time the Tesla petters out

"Its out of power we are going to have to do what we can."

"okay distract him while I run up there"

"right...NOW"

Pete and Myka run around to the other side of the room Pete pulls off a few shots from the handgun at points to hopefully damage the armor more than whats already off.

Brett meanwhile rushes his friend and leaps up onto the stage climbing onto the armor that he swears wasn't as big as it looked from the back of the auditorium grabbing at the center where he knows Ian is Brett starts to move the armor and just manages to grab the glasses as the armor starts to move back into its position everything that was held up by the telekinesis falls around the two boys.

After Pete and Myka gets back up from behind some cover they see nothing but a big pile of scrap on the stage running up to the pile they start lifting away scrap. They both eventually reach the center and find the two unconscious under a dome like piece of scrap, stirring Brett looks up hands them the glasses and says "so will you finally tell me what you guys do, normal investigators don't look for things like this." everyone starts laughing and Ian stirs and speaks " where on earth am I, why am I under a bunch of junk?" Brett replies "oh you only were possessed by a mythical object and you tried to take over the world." Ian replies "how much did I take over?" Brett falls back in an exhausted way "you will never change."


	5. Chapter 5:Conclusion

**A/N: I know Pete goes a little out of character here, just thinking that his vibe should have been used more in the second season, and possibly a OC for friends the ending was a nod to the friend who I based the characters on. Please I can't stress this enough I need to know what you think of my characters.**

Chapter 5: Conclusions

Brett and Ian were sitting on the back of an ambulance getting patched up from all of the cuts and scrapes that occurred when the debris fell on them.

"so you mean to tell me... us that you two work in a warehouse that contains "artifacts" and that they contain magical powers and you have to "snag,bag,and tag them?"" Brett questions

"Pretty much" myka replies

"and these glasses" Brett points to the bag in the agents hand. "Gave my friend here telekinesis and since most of these "artifacts" also cause problems they made him mad with power and he wanted to take over the world?"

"right on" Pete answers

"um yeah quite possibly the strangest thing I heard but I experienced it so I am willing to believe you" the farnsworth rings Pete and Myka get close so they can see

"did you get it" Artie asks

"What on earth is that" Brett asks

"who is that, is that the one who had the artifact"

"no he is the one who helped us bag the artifact" Myka replies to Artie

"well you have get back here I believe there is an Artifact in Rome you need to get some supplies before you go"

"okay on our way" Myka shuts the farnsworth

"wow that sounds fun can I come" Brett asks with hope in his eyes

"no this is top secret work and you can't just walk in and submit a resume" Myka response a look of defeat sweeps across Brett's face.

"oh well I guess this is goodbye, try not to blame the first person you meet of being evil." Brett says

"can't guarantee it but I have a vibe for this so don't worry" Pete says as him and Myka walk off.

"wait you have a 'vibe' for this and you still blamed me, hey get back here you have even more explaining to do now, hey I am talking to you." Brett protests but the agents are gone.

"well that was fun, I think I could get used to no school for a while" Ian states

"Ian you realize that it is the Friday and the school was not destroyed repairs can and will happen around a regular school schedule" Brett replies annoyed, and feeling cheated of a proper apology

"oh well, um, are you coming over this Saturday?"

"Most likely is isn't a weekend without getting hurt at your house"

"HEY how many times do I have to say sorry, last week you were the one who was acting like a moron on the treadmill, you are the one who busted his toe up not me."

"oh really what about the monkey bar incident..." the two start debating who caused what, like good friends who have gotten into trouble plenty of times in the past.

THE END


End file.
